


Sorry It Took Me So Long

by Seajay1234



Category: One Direction (Band), ziam - Fandom
Genre: Alternate Universe - Coffee Shops & Cafés, Break Up, Budding Larry, Clueless Liam, M/M, Pining Zayn, Relationship Guru Niall, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-17
Updated: 2014-01-17
Packaged: 2018-01-09 02:00:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,374
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1140114
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Seajay1234/pseuds/Seajay1234
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Liam works as Zayn's accountant at his quaint coffee shop and they have been best friends since the beginning of college.  Liam's happy, he works with his best friend and he loves his girlfriend.  But what happens when what he thought was fine shatters?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sorry It Took Me So Long

“Here ya go Li.” Liam lifted his head and was met with the sight of his Batman mug, steam rising from it.

“Zayn you’re a godsend, you know that right?” Liam sipped at the dirty chai in the mug, smiling spreading on his face quickly.

“I swear you just use me for my coffee shop sometimes.” Zayn says, smiling at his best friend before turning back to the counter, wiping down the steam wand.

“Never. It’s only one of the perks.” Liam answers, looking at his fellow raven haired man’s back, eyes travelling up and down his it. Face flushing he looked back to the caffeinated concoction in his mug.

“Well you’re lucky I love you, or I wouldn’t be making you free coffee everyday.” Zayn answered, glancing back over his shoulder. He chuckled softly, making Liam smile grow a bit more. “So you and Dani have a date tonight?”

“Yeah, we’re going to have a quiet night in at hers. She says she has something she wants to talk to me about.” Zayn turned back to Liam before speaking again.

“I see, good talk or bad talk?” Zayn asked, curiosity and concern lacing his voice. 

“I’m not too sure, I mean I don’t think anything’s wrong. I haven’t done anything, I don’t think. So, I don’t really know. But, I am kinda worried about it.” Liam answered, not holding back what he was thinking. He never had to with Zayn, they had been best friends for years and Zayn was the first one Liam told he wasn’t completely straight. Zayn had taken it in stride and didn’t freak out about it. Which made Liam love Zayn even more, he was the best friend anyone could ask for and Liam was lucky enough to find him.

“I wouldn’t worry about it, I mean you two are so close and everything.” Zayn said, smiling.

“Yeah, but we’ve never had to talk before.”

“Don’t worry about it, it’s Dani. The worst she could do is break up with and even then you still have me.” Zayn said as he round the corner of the bar, leaning onto it and bumping shoulders with Liam.

“Yeah I guess you’re right.” Liam answered with a smile. Zayn didn’t know how right he was. Ever since Liam had told Zayn about him being attracted to guys, he couldn’t help but notice little things about Zayn that he judged every other guy on. And it didn’t help that only weeks after he told him, they were rough housing and they both kissed each other for some reason. Zayn had laughed it off and just said that it was messing around. But for a few weeks straight Liam couldn’t look at Zayn without blushing. He got over it soon enough and a week later he had met Danielle, his current girlfriend. He would even compare Dani to Zayn sometimes, but he would try and stop himself because they aren’t the same person. “I love you man.”

“Same. I wouldn’t be me without you, nor would I have my coffee shop. Without my fantastic accountant, I would be nowhere.” Zayn pushed off of the counter and went behind the counter once again, to help a customer that had walked up to the counter.

Liam wrapped his hands tighter around his mug, letting the warm seep into his hands. His phone started to buzz in his pocket. Seeing it was Harry, he pressed the talk button.

“Hey mate, what’s going on?” Liam asked.

“I don’t think I can go on this date.” Harry answered voice clearly stressed.

“Yes, you can.” Liam stated, smiling playing at his lips at how ridiculous his friend was being.

“Yeah, but I mean I just came out to my mom and everything’s great. I’ve never been on a date with a bloke and you set me up with this guy. Not to mention like I want a serious relationship, which could scare some guys away. Plus, I mean he’s older, older than you even. I’m still in Uni, he’s probably not going to want to date a senior in Uni. Maybe I shouldn’t go.” Harry was rambling, and Liam just let him go until he stopped.

“Harry. Number one, Louis is looking for a relationship, he’s tired of just dating. Two, he’s excited and nervous about this date as well. I can almost guarantee as soon as I get off the phone with you he’ll be calling me or running into the shop. And number three, he wants to meet you. He’s heard stories about you from me and asked me to set it up.” Liam spoke calmly to his friend.

“But Li, I don’t know anything about this guy really.”

“I can tell you this. He’s been a good mate to me and really helped me out okay? I know you’ll like him.” Liam could imagine Harry standing in his room at the moment, probably just out of the shower, looking at his outfits. “Now wear your best and try to enjoy the date.”

“I’ll try.”

“When are you meeting him?” Liam asked.

“He said he’s gonna come around seven.” Glancing at the clock on the wall Liam saw it was just around six thirty. 

“You better hurry and get ready then, make yourself a cuppa and try to relax a bit too yeah?” 

“Okay, okay I can do that. And Li?”

“Yeah mate?”

“Thanks.”

“You’re welcome.” Liam hit the end call button, the door of the coffee shop opening at the same time.

“Liam! I’m gonna die.” Right on time, Louis ran up to Liam’s side, burying his head in Liam’s shoulder.

“You’re not gonna die, you donut.” Liam answered, moving his shoulder so Louis head rolled off.

“I’ve never been this nervous for a date before. You know me, I own the dates. I am the date master. But I don’t think I can do this one.”

“Louis, you’ll be fine. I can tell you Harry’s just as nervous. I just got off the phone with him. He’s in the same predicament. And now you’re gonna do the same thing I told him to do and have a cuppa to calm your nerves.” As Liam finished speaking Zayn placed a mug in front of Louis.

“And you’re not going to yell please, you’re scaring the hipsters.” Zayn added, smiling and nodding to two girls sitting by the shop’s window, wearing band tees with dip dyed hair, who were shooting a look at Louis.

“Sorry.” Louis muttered into his mug as he took a sip, looking over sheepishly at the girls.

“Now, what’s got you so worried about this date?” Liam asked.

“I don’t know, he just sounds really great yeah? From what you’ve told me he sounds fantastic and kinda what I’m looking for and he could be the one, you know?” Louis answered, looking into his mug blushing.

“I’m gonna go take stock in back, let you two talk this out, you know how I am when it comes to relationship stuff, just yell if someone comes in yeah?” Zayn said, quickly walking into the back.

“Sure thing.” Liam answered looking after him. Watching the back door swing a few times from Zayn’s exit he turned back to Louis looking right at him, smug smile on his lips. “What?”

“Nothing, it’s just you are so smitten with him.”

“I have Dani, I don’t know what you’re talking about. Anyway, don’t be nervous about tonight okay? You and Harry will hit it off.”

“Changing subjects, I see.” Louis smiled, earning a slight punch from Liam. “Okay, okay. I just hope that this goes well. I’m tired of one nighters and cheaters Li.”

“Harry’s neither of those. But you need to get going soon, If you wanna be there on time that is.” Liam nodded to the clock which now read six forty-five.

“Shit! Bye Li! Love you! Say goodbye to the relationship dunce for me!” Louis was out the door before Liam could answer.

Figuring it was about time for him to go to Dani’s he stood up, placing his and Louis’ mug in the sink before peaking his head in the back. Not seeing Zayn he call out.

“Zayn, mate, I’m taking off. I’ll talk to you later!” 

“Yeah, see you!” He heard called back. Leaving the store, Liam turned and walked off in the direction of Danielle’s apartment.

XxxxxX

As Liam walked up the stairs of Dani’s apartment complex he couldn’t help but wondering what she wanted to talk about. He was fairly certain it wasn’t any sort of important time marker in their relationship. Their anniversary wasn’t for another month or so and her birthday had been two months prior. It wasn’t any holiday either. 

Finally reaching her door his lifted his hand to knock. Adjusting his shirt, he tried to look relaxed as Danielle opened the door.

“Hey babe.” He said smile instantly coming to his face. 

“Hey. Come on in.” Danielle said smiling as she turned back into her apartment, leaving the door open for Liam to follow her in. He removed his scarf, kicking the door shut in the process.

“So, what are the plans for tonight?” He called out as he untied his shoes, placing them next to the door. 

“I figured we could just order in and watch a movie.” Danielle called out. 

“Sounds good.” Liam said as he walked into the living room and plopped down on the couch. “Should I call? Want Chinese?”

“Yeah, you know what I like, I’ll be out in a second.” Liam called the place and gave their order, he sat back and relaxed into the couch, closing his eyes he inhaled deeply through his nose. The smell of cinnamon and vanilla causing his mind to drift back to the coffee shop he just came from. Liam couldn’t help but think of the man inside that coffee shop either, but he was brought out of his thoughts as he felt the couch depress next to him. He opened his eyes to see Danielle sitting next to him in sweats and a jumper.

“Hi,” she said smiling at him

“Hi,” he answered, opening his arms for her to cuddle next to him, which she gladly took. “So, you wanted to talk?”

“Can it wait till after dinner? It’s not super important.” She responded, using the remote to turn on Netflix. “Let’s watch Dexter while we wait.”

XxxxxX

After finishing the food and two episodes, Danielle sat up and turned to face Liam. The room remaining silent as Netflix sat on the menu page. Liam started to feel uncomfortable as his girlfriend continued to just sit and not speak, looking at her hands. After a few more uneasy moments, she killed the silence.

“I think we should break up.” She said bluntly, the smile that had been playing on Liam’s lips because of the awkwardness faded quickly.

“What?” He asked, as his lungs felt like the oxygen in them vanished. He continued to stare at Dani, until she finally looked up from her hands, a sad smile appearing.

“I said I think we should break up. And I can tell you why, but I need you to listen okay?” She asked, voice cautious as she continued to speak. Liam nodded, eyes still drawn together in confusion and hurt. “Okay, well to start off. Don’t think I’ve stopped caring for you or anything like that. But, you and I have never really had that boyfriend/girlfriend vibe that I’ve had with other relationships. To tell you the truth I’ve felt like we have been best friends hanging out for the past ten months.” Danielle paused, looking down at her hands again and then back to Liam, expression gaining understanding, who nodded wanting her to continue.

“And I have eyes you know? I might not of at first because I couldn’t believe I had found such a great guy, but after you introduced me to your friends and we all started to hang out together it was pretty obvious.” Again Liam became confused.

“What are you talking about?” He questioned.

“The fact that you are in love with Zayn.” Danielle stated simply.

“What?” Liam asked, nervous laughter lacing his voice. Danielle didn’t know what she was talking about. “Dani, he’s my best friend. Sure, I love him, but I’m not in love with him.”

It was Danielle’s turn to laugh, although it sounded as if it were out of disbelief more than humor. “Li, everytime you look at him it’s as if you have found the center of everything and you can’t help but stare. I know more about Zayn than I know about you, whenever we meet up you have some interesting new fact about him that you can’t help but tell me. You go into work everyday just to be around him and don’t say it’s because of the accounting because we both know you could do it from home just as easily as there.” 

Liam couldn’t anything because he was currently thinking back to previous dates he had with Danielle and it was true that he did mention Zayn a lot. In fact he was going to tell her about the new beverage that Zayn had made the other day for the shop. Things slowly started to click within his head, and he just started to feel more and more confused about all of it.

“So I think it would be best if you and I just went to being friends. Okay?” Danielle sounded confident now and was smiling at Liam, but it quickly fell as she watched his expression become more and more confused, he was beginning to look like a cornered animal. With concern she asked, “Li?”

Liam couldn’t answer as he slowly stood, he started to pace in front of the couch as his mind raced. Danielle reached out and placed her hand on his forearm, hoping to get him to sit down and talk. But all it did was shake him out of his thoughts, as he ran to the door he muttered, “I gotta go.”

XxxxxX

Walking in the park had seemed like the best idea to Liam, his phone was buzzing in his pocket, but he chose to ignore it as he knew it was Danielle texting and calling him. Eventually the buzzing stopped as Liam sat on a bench staring at the stream that trickled by. His mind was blank as he watched different leaves float by, he pulled his phone out of his pocket and unlocked it. Fifteen missed calls and thirty-six new messages. 

He went to the phone calls first, there were no voicemails as he figured. The text messages were a different story though. The majority of them were from Danielle, asking if he were okay and wondering where he went. He wasn’t surprised to see a couple from Louis and Harry either, figuring Danielle would have called Louis, explaining what happened. Harry’s, unsurprisingly, was kinder than Louis, both saying thank you for setting them up and finishing with questions about his current whereabouts.

Liam quickly typed a mass message to the three of them saying he was fine and that he just went to clear his head. They all responded within minutes asking if he was sure, and after answering all of them with a simple ‘yes’ they all sent back a final text saying they were there to talk.

He locked his phone and gripped it in his hand, shoving his hands into his pockets, he shivered as a chilly autumn breeze swept through the park. His mind drifted to the hot chocolate that Zayn was a master at making, and that led to him thinking about his problem of the night. Before he could delve too deeply into his thoughts, his phone rang once again. 

Pulling it out of his pocket he looked at the screen, ‘Niall’ flashed across the screen. Not having heard from him in a while he hit the answer button and raised the phone to his ear.

“Hello?” 

“You fucking arse! I get back to the country and have extravagant plans for you and I to get smashed along with Zayn and you go and hang out with your girlfriend!” Niall’s voice blares through the phone’s speaker.

“Yeah, not so much mate. We kinda broke up.” Liam said, unable to keep the slight chuckle out of his voice.

“Oh shit, man I’m sorry. Do you need someone?” Niall’s voice instantly calmed. Liam knew he was slipping into the protector Niall is.

“I don’t think so?” Liam tried to sound confident, but the sentence came out sounding more like a question.

“What if I told you that I am currently in my vehicle and can drive past the park I know you are sitting in in about five minutes and will meet you at the entrance?” 

The weak laugh that escaped Liam’s lips sounded pitiful even to his ears. “Okay. I’ll be waiting.”

“Alright, five minutes. Any longer and I’ll come into the park ranting and raving like a madman to find you.”

XxxxxX

Liam didn’t say anything as he climbed in the car, Niall remained silent as well. Liam stared out the window and recognized Niall’s house as they drove up to it. They both made their way into the house and after shutting the door, Niall enveloped Liam in a hug and just held him for a few minutes. As he drew back he spoke.

“Are you okay mate? Breaking up sucks, maybe we could call Zayn and hav-”

“No!” Liam interrupted Niall, “I mean, that would be ace. But, ah, can it just be me and you?”

Niall’s face was quizzical before he simply nodded and uttered, “Alright, just us.”

Niall situated Liam on the couch, he brought blankets out from his bedroom and before settling himself, he hauled what seem like half of the fridge into the living room and onto the coffee table.

“Didn’t you just get back from two weeks in Ireland? How the hell do you have so much food already?” Liam asked, laughter in voice as the Irishman shoved a handful of crisps into his mouth.

“I have my priorities in check mate. A man needs sustenance to survive, I went straight to the store before I even came home.” Niall answered through the crumb creating snack. Liam chuckled again, before turning to look at the TV. Niall was playing a recording of a soccer game he knew Niall saw as he was texting him the entire time last week. Liam knew that it meant Niall and he were going to talk. But the blonde let them have a while of just watching the tv, sipping on beers and snacking on the food in front of them. After twenty comfortable minutes, Liam finally broke the silence.

“I don’t know why, but I’m not sad about this break up. Just confused.” He said quietly, turning to Niall. Who reached for the remote and turned the game down before looking over at Liam.

“What did she say, about you two breaking up that is.” Niall asked, face full of sympathy and understanding.

“That it felt more like a friendship to her. Which I guess it kinda was in the end. But, like, the main reason she said we broke up, is one I don’t get.” He said face drawing together in confusion as he looked down to his .

“How so?” Niall asked turning to face Liam on the couch, tucking his legs underneath himself.

“Well, she said it was great at first, but then she started to notice things after you all met her. She said that like it was completely obvious. Which doesn’t make sense you know? Cause like he’s my best friend and the idea is crazy!” Liam started to get worked up as he started to think about his and Danielle’s conversation earlier.

“What idea?” Niall asked simply.

“The ide-this is crazy, but the idea that I’m in love with Zayn.” Liam’s voiced faltered and the end of his sentence came out almost as a whisper. Niall remained silent, as the silence continued Liam couldn’t help but let his curiosity get the better of him and he looked up. Only to see Niall’s face red with held in laughter. “What?! This is not a time to laugh Ni!”

Niall couldn’t withhold his laughter as it burst out in a cacophony of noise. Liam could feel his anger and embarrassment build as the Irishman was giggling to himself, slowly trying to get his laughter into check.

“What the hell Niall!? You don’t have to be such an arse!” Liam spoke raising his voice slightly, but not leaving his place on the couch.

“No, mate. I’m sorry. It’s just you finally figured it out huh?” Niall questioned.

“What the hell do you mean ‘just figured it out’?” Liam asked, anger dropping as confusion filled it’s void.

“Mate. It’s been obvious since the day I first met you all back in sophomore year. You look at Zayn like the sun shines out his arse!” Niall said still laughing a bit.

“Why the hell is everyone saying that tonight? I can’t be Ni. It would be breaking some sort of like bro code or something. You just can’t fall in love with your best mate.” Liam said, voice panicky as he rose to his feet and started to pace. Niall observed him for a moment, before continuing with caution.

“Li. You can fall in love with your best friend, it’s one of the easiest things to do. I know that all too well. Back home, in Ireland, one of my best friends was Ellie, we grew up next to each other and became best friends. But, what really sucked was the fact that I was in love with her and she had no idea. She had multiple boyfriends, but she always would make time for me. We got separated when she went off to be a singer, kept in contact though. And we still talk, but she’s married now, happy and everything. But I can’t help but wonder what would have happened if I had just told her. And I can tell you one thing, a dark haired friend of ours also knows what it’s like to be in love with his best friend.” 

Liam had long since stopped pacing and was just looking at Niall, understanding slowly creeping into his mind. “But, he can’t be Ni. I mean we kissed once, but he said it was just messing around and an accident. Zayn said so himself!”

“Liam. I’m going to tell you something and if this doesn’t prove it to you, I might just have to hit you over the head with a frying pan, Rapunzel style. Now, sit down and look at me. I need you to listen.” Liam did as he was told, hesitation present in his posture as he sat on the couch. Seeing Liam was at least trying, Niall began to speak again, “Alright, so about ten months ago you walked into the pub, joining Louis, Zayn and myself, bouncing all over the place cause you had the best news to tell us. ‘I’ve got a new girl, mates! And this one’s a keeper definitely,’ your exact words. And in celebration we all had a drink and then suddenly Zayn had to leave `cause he had to go in early to work. Well, Li, Zayn lied.”

“I got back to my house, expecting it to be a quiet night after a couple of drinks with the lads. I wasn’t so lucky that night. I walk in the front door and who is sitting on the couch, completely sauced out on my Jameson? None other than our resident tattoo clad idiot.” Liam began to relax a bit more as the story went on, although he was still confused as what this had to do with him. Zayn got drunk every once in a while, and Liam knows he doesn’t keep much alcohol at his flat and Niall always has a ready supply, so it wasn’t too surprising.

“Now, I walk forward expecting him to be all giggly and happy to see me, but, Li, he was crying. I had a drunk, crying Zayn sitting on my couch. And when I tried to ask him what the hell was wrong, the wanker kissed me!” Liam felt his cheeks flush, but kept silent as Niall continued, “I pushed him off and asked him what the hell was wrong with him. And after many drunk ramblings he got to the point. He told me that he had fucked up possibly the only chance he would have with you. Told me that he had kissed you and just played it off as messing around. He said he was waiting for weeks, waiting for you to just burst through his front door, grab his face and kiss him senseless saying ‘Hi. Sorry it took me so long.’ Went on for an hour about that.”

Liam’s head was spinning, how could this be even remotely true? Things had just gone back to normal after that kiss or at least it had seemed that way. That means that Zayn had been waiting for the longest time, for Liam to realize he had the brown eyed beauty. Liam felt like he was going to be sick as his feelings finally surfaced in full force.

“Ni, how could I be such an idiot. He’s been waiting for me. Fuck, he’s still waiting for me. Shit, what do I do? It’s too late isn’t it?” Liam started to ramble as he was attempting to think of the right thing to do now. His mind stopped racing as Niall reached forward and grasped Liam’s head in his pale hands.

“Li, what you are going to do is you are going to text him that you and Danielle broke up and need to come over. Once you get there you are going to knock on his door and then you are going to get your man.”

“Alright.”

Pulling out his phone he sent a message to Zayn.

_Hey mate. L_

**Hey, Li! Date night didn’t last long huh? Z**

_Ah, yeah about that can I come over? Dani and I kinda broke up and I need my best mate. L_

**Sure, need anything special? Z**

_No, I’ll be there soon. L_

“Okay, let’s go.” Liam said as he pocketed his phone. Having gotten the rest of his stuff on while texting. As he and Niall walked to the car he felt his heart begin to beat faster and his nerves began tingling in excitement. It didn’t seem to take and time at all and soon enough, they were pulling up in front of Zayn’s building.

“Go get him man.” Niall said reaching over to clap Liam on the back. Smiling back Liam opened the car door and into the building.

Climbing the stairs he couldn’t help but feel nerves as he got closer and closer to Zayn’s door. As he stood it in front of it, he paused to collect himself before reaching up to knock on the door.

XxxxX

Liam didn’t wait, as soon as the door opened he grabbed Zayn’s face and smashed their lips together. He felt the tattoo clad man flinch and stiffen before he relaxed and kissed Liam back. Smiling Liam deepened the kiss, until his lungs burned and he broke away breath rushing back into him. He could feel Zayn’s quick breaths ghosting over his face as he was attempting to catch his breath as well.

“Hello?” Zayn asked, voice light and breathless.

“Hi.” Liam answered pressing his lips again to Zayn’s. He drew back once again and looked at Zayn, whose eyes were dancing with confusion, happiness and lust. “Sorry it took me so long.”

Zayn giggled, and smiled, corners of his eyes crinkling. “You must have talked to Niall then.”

“Yeah, I did.” Liam answered with a genuine smile of his own.

“Thank God.” Zayn pressed his lips to Liam’s, pulling him into the flat, shutting the door and pressing Liam against it. “I’ve been waiting to do this since I first kissed you, I thought you were gonna freak when I did it, that’s why I said it was an accident.”

Liam tilted his head back as Zayn mouthed down his neck, sucking and nipping as he went. The brunette groaned as Zayn bit above his collarbone, while sliding his leg between Liam’s adding much need friction. “Shouldn’t’ve if it meant we got to do this sooner.”

“Definitely.” Zayn answered as he kissed back up to Liam’s jaw. Grabbing the lapels of Liam’s coat, Zayn kissed him again and pulled him farther into the flat muttering, “Come on.”

The two stumbled towards the bedroom, pulling clothes off of each other until they both ended up with nothing more than their underwear on. Hitting the edge of the bed with the back of his knees Zayn fell back, dragging Liam down with him. 

Catching himself before he could topple completely onto Zayn, Liam braced himself with a hand on either side of the thinner man’s head. He felt himself getting harder as he observed the sight below him, Zayn’s cheeks were flushed and lips were a deep red, shiny with saliva.

“Fuck.” he muttered before leaning down placing a quick hot kiss on Zayn’s lips before traveling his neck and onto his torso. Continuing down he repositioned his arms on either side of Zayn, leaning on his left he reached up with his right hand, brushing it over Zayn’s nipple, earning gasp as the raven haired man arched his back. 

Smirking Liam continued to kiss his way down, reaching the waistband of Zayn’s boxer briefs he looked up, meeting Zayn’s eyes. His pupils were blown wide with lust, causing Liam to twitch in his own boxers. Keeping eye contact, Liam went lower once again and began to mouth Zayn through the fabric of the briefs. Letting out a strangled cry Zayn threw his head back, wanting to hear that noise once again, Liam pulled last bit of clothing off and captured Zayn in his mouth, earning yet another cry.

“Oh shit!” Zayn gasped as Liam continued his ministrations, removing his hand from where it was still playing with Zayn’s nipple, he slipped two fingers into Zayn’s mouth.

“Suck.” He practically growled, before swallowing Zayn down again. Zayn happily did as he was ordered, once he felt they were covered well enough he brought his fingers down and circled Zayn’s entrance. “Is this okay?”

“Yes, just- fuck Liam, please.” Zayn all but begged. Happy to comply Liam slowly pushed in his finger, feeling Zayn tense he stopped. Voice filled with concern he asked once again, “Is this okay?”

“Yeah, it just stings a little.” Zayn breathed out. “Ah, in the drawer there’s lube and condoms. That might help.”

Slowly he pulled his finger back up before standing and walking to the nightstand. Coming back, bottle of lube and condom in hand, he leaned down pressing a kiss to Zayn’s lips as he uncapped the bottle and squirting some of the cold clear liquid onto his fingers, pulling away from the kiss he asked, “Gonna try again, okay?”

Zayn nodded, getting approval Liam pushed his finger back into Zayn, kissing him again to distract the man from the odd feeling. Zayn moaned into his mouth, before muttering, “Move.”

To which Liam complied slowly dragging his finger in and out, before long Liam was able to add another finger, scissoring Zayn to loosen him more. Eventually three fingers fit easily enough, Liam didn’t think it was possible but he felt himself getting more and more aroused as he watched Zayn come undone underneath him. 

“Oh God, Li can yo- please?”

“Are you sure?” He asked softly.

“Yes, please. I want you to, always have wanted you to.” 

Liam didn’t need anymore conformation before he tore the foil wrapper open and slid the latex tube on. Squeezing more lube onto his hand, he coated his cock and lined it up with Zayn’s entrance. “Zee, I want you to look at me.”

As Liam held Zayn’s gaze he pushed into him slowly, the tight heat wrapping itself perfectly around him. They didn’t break eye contact until Liam was completely inside of Zayn, causing the brunette to gasp out, “Oh God.”

Liam just remained inside of Zayn, not moving, so as to give him time to adjust to the feeling. It felt like only a few moments before Zayn broke the silence.

“Please Li.” he said as he reached up pulling Liam down by the back of his neck. Knowing what Zayn was asking for he pulled out and thrust back in slowly, earning a needy moan from Zayn. “Faster.”

Liam complied picking up speed with each thrust, it was long before he felt the pull in his lower stomach. It didn’t help that Zayn was panting into his ear, muttering senseless babble. Liam could feel his orgasm approaching quickly.

“Zayn, I’m gonna-”

“Me too.” Zayn gasped out hands dragging down Liam’s back, blunt nails pressing into his skin, causing Liam’s thrusts to become off time.

“Oh fuck, Liam!” Zayn cried out as he spilled in between the two of them. His orgasm causing him to clench even tighter around Liam who followed quickly. Collapsing, Liam buried his head into the side of Zayn’s neck, his chest rising and falling in time with the man’s underneath him. 

It was several more moments before he was able to move, slowly pulling out of Zayn and removing the filled condom, he tied it before tossing it into the wastebasket next to the bed. Turning on his side he faced Zayn who was still lying on the bed trying to catch his breath.

Leaning over Liam captured Zayn’s lips again, before pulling away and speaking, “I love you.”

Zayn’s breath hitched before he responded, “I love you too.”

Liam lowered his head onto Zayn’s chest and closed his eyes, falling asleep a few minutes after he felt Zayn’s breathing become even and shallow. 

XxxxxxX

When Liam awoke the next morning he knew that he and Zayn were going to have to talk. He knew you couldn’t just go from being best mates to boyfriends at the drop of a hat. It was never that simple. But when he opened his eyes to a sleeping Zayn, he couldn’t disturb the young man sleeping next to him.

Liam didn’t want to break the illusion that was created, he wanted whatever this was to last just a little longer. So, he just remained next to Zayn, laying on his side watching as the raven haired man slept. He couldn’t help but observe all the little things about Zayn’s face that he loved so much, whether it was his full eyelashes or the stubble that was peppered along his jaw. 

After several moments of looking at Zayn’s face, Liam trailed down to his torso and all the tattoos that littered it. He pulled his hand from under the blanket and started to trace the sleeve on Zayn’s arm as it rose and fell with Zayn’s stomach, which it was currently settled on. As he continued on, Zayn started to slightly fidget and soon enough he was blinking his eyes open. He looked over to see Liam and a soft smile broke over his face.

“So it wasn’t just another dream then.” He spoke softly, his voice scratchy with sleep and soft with affection. “I was worried last night before I fell asleep that all of it was just another dream and you didn’t really come crashing into my flat like you had a thousand times in my head.”

“Do you dream about me often then?” Liam asked, smile on his lips.

“Ever since I first met you when we were moving into our dorm room, way back in college. And after you told me you were into guys, at least a little bit more frequently.” Zayn chuckled before he continued. “Oh god, remember when you asked me about how sex worked?”

Liam’s face flushed before he gave a bashful nod.

“That was the worst cause the entire time I couldn’t help but think of you and what you would look like. I guess I don’t really have to imagine anymore though.” Zayn was smiling once again, staring up at the ceiling remembering that awkward night. His smile quickly faltered though, and he spoke again, “Li, what does this mean for us?”

Liam paused for a moment before looking back at Zayn apology written all over his face, “Zayn, I know this was great and everything, but I’m sorry be-”

“No, Li. Please don’t.” Zayn’s face had crumbled and looked completely crushed. He moved to get up from the bed and pushed Liam, but was stopped as Liam’s grip on his waist tightened.

“I’m sorry, but you are going to have to put up with me for a while. I meant it when I said I love you. It may have taken me the longest time to figure it out, but I know it now and I want to stay.” As he spoke, voice filled with emotion, Liam watched Zayn’s face change from complete heartbreak to a face so complete encased with joy, he couldn’t help but help and lean forward, and press his lips to Zayn’s once again.

“You’re a twat you know that? Scared me shitless for a second.” Zayn said as they broke apart, pressing his forehead against Liam’s.

“You don’t ever have to worry about me scaring you again, there’s no way I’m leaving you. I don’t think I could if I wanted to. But, Z, we have one final matter of business to attend to.” 

“And what would that be Mr. Payne?”

“Well Mr. Malik, will you please consider a partnership past our lovely coffee shop? Will you do me the honor of being my boyfriend?”

“Yes, you idiot.”

Liam couldn’t help but smile once again as Zayn pulled him down, sealing their lips once again in a kiss and he could tell that this would be his best partnership yet.

**Author's Note:**

> Alright so that was a first attempt at smut, which I don't think worked too greatly. I might be making a second story based off of this about Harry and Louis first date. Please let me know what you think and have a wonderful rest of your day or night!


End file.
